Mother of Mine
by Vasilisa 'Lissa' Dragomir
Summary: Well, let's just say that one character has adopted another character and the two haven't told anyone yet. What happens when everyone finds out? How do they find out? Read to find out yourselves! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. So, I have recently taken a liking to Judge Donnelly. And I think that she would be an awesome mom to Liv. So, here's this story. I hope you like it.**

Olivia ran into the precinct. She had overslept and was now a half hour late.

"Sorry I'm late, I overslept!" she said, throwing her stuff down at her desk. Elliot, Fin, and Munch were all sitting at their desks, and they started to laugh at her.

"Unless all three of you would like to lose your tongues and teeth, I suggest you stop laughing." she practically growled. All three men knew what Olivia Benson was capable of and immediately stopped laughing.

"Hey Liv, did you forget something?" Munch asked. Olivia looked at all of her stuff.

"No, I don't think so." she answered.

"I think you did." Fin snickered.

"What do you _think_ I forgot?" Olivia asked.

"It's gold and shiny." Elliot told her. The three men then watched as her eyes darkened and narrowed.

"Elliot Joseph Stabler, I am in no mood to play riddle games. Either tell me what you think I forgot or suffer the consequences." she said lowly. Before anyone could say anything, Cragen walked out of his office.

"Liv, where's your badge?" he asked. Olivia looked down at her hip and noticed that her badge was in fact not on her hip.

"Crap!" she growled.

"You can go get it if you want. If not, you'll have to go on desk duty." Cragen offered. Liv shook her head.

"It's ok, I have someone who can bring it to me. I'll just go on desk duty until she gets here." she said. Cragen nodded and went back into his office.

"Who do you have that can bring you your badge? That you _trust_ to bring you your badge? Is it a neighbor?" Elliot asked.

"Um, yeah you could say that." she replied. Once the guys realized that she wasn't going to say anything else, they went back to work.

*Half an hour later*

Olivia was sitting at her desk working on some unfinished paper work when the elevator dinged for about the millionth time that day.

"Liv!" she heard from behind her. She and the other guys looked up to see Elizabeth Donnelly.

"What the heck is _she_ doing here?" Cragen asked, having just come out of his office.

"I called her." Liv stated. She got up and walked over to the judge.

"Olivia, can I see you in my office for a minute?" Cragen asked, in a 'this is not really a question' tone. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I'll be right back." she told Liz. Then she went into Cragen's office.

"Why did you bring her here?" Cragen asked.

"I needed her to bring me my badge." Liv answered.

"Why would you call Elizabeth Donnelly, the most difficult, frustrating, stubborn, insane woman in all of New York, to bring you your badge?" he questioned angrily.

"Now hold on just a minute. Just because the two of you had a fight, doesn't mean you have the right to call her all of that! You're just gonna have to get used to her being around." Liv replied with just as much anger, if not more.

"And why is that?" Cragen asked.

"Because I live with her." Liv told him. Then she turned around and walked out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all the people that read and reviewed this. Also, thank you to .CSI for giving me the idea for a big part of this chapter. Hope you like chapter 2!**

"You what now?" Cragen asked, following Liv out of his office.

"I told him." Liv told Liz.

"Well, he and all the others were gonna find out sometime Liv." Liz replied.

"Find out what?" Elliot asked. Liv took a deep breath and turned to face her team.

"Guys, I've been living with Liz for five years." she told them all.

"Huh?" Fin asked, shocked.

"What's going on?" Casey asked, as she and Alex walked up behind Liz.

"I just told the squad about me living with Liz." Liv said. The guys could tell that she was trying to tell her two friends something with her eyes, but they couldn't figure out what. Liv walked over and put one arm around Casey and one around Alex. The two ADA's each took a deep breath.

"Case and I have been living with her too." Alex finally said.

"Why didn't you guys tell us about this?" Munch asked.

"Well, we all decided that if we told people, they would trust Liz to be the judge on any of our cases. So we decided not to tell anyone." Casey answered. Before anyone else could say anything, Cragen stepped forward.

"All of you get back to work." he stated. Then he turned and walked quickly into his office. Liz looked down at the floor, believing that it was her fault. Liv and Alex each put a hand on her shoulder, making her look up.

"It's not your fault mama." Casey said, accidently letting the word 'mama' slip.

"What? 'Mama'? What the heck are you talkin' about?" Fin asked, very confused. The four women looked at each other.

"Liz adopted the three of us." Alex told them all.

**Sorry about this being so short.**


End file.
